


Tabula Rasa podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian doesn't remember anything of his life prior to the accident. Neither does Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabula Rasa podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tabula Rasa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27077) by messageredacted. 



  
**Length** : 39 minutes  
 **Pairing** : Bruce/Joker  
  
   
 [audio](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/Tabula%20Rasa.mp3)


End file.
